Mystery Award: Fabina Style
by Joanjett77
Summary: This is an Awards Show for Fabina stories/Authors! More inside! Works for complete AND incomplete stories. POLLS UP ON MY PROFILE NOW! Well, one of them...
1. Chapter 1

SO, hey to all those Fabina Fans, I am hosting the first ever Mystery Awards: Fabina Style. The Categories Are:

**Best Songfic**

**Best Angst**

**Best Tragedy**

**Best Romance**

**Best Poem**

**Best One-Shot**

**Best Comedy **

**Best Hurt/Comfort**

**Best Fantasy **

**Best Author of Fabina Stories **

Now, their will only be 10 nominees for each category. Any YOU get to nominate someone! But remember, there's only ten, so whoever gives me ten nominees for the same category first are nominees. So you need to Hurry! **Nominations due Thursday, and the Results will be posted by Sunday. **But YOU also get to vote, to! Polls will be up by 7:00 on Thursday, when the Nominees are due. Also, you only vote once for each category.

NO nominating yourself, ok? So, let's see who wins! To nominate, just review this story and say your nomination (but include Story name too!) or for questions, just review! Luck to all of you!


	2. Polls Are Up on my profile

Hey, Guys! You probably hate me right now for being so late. But things have been crazy at my house lately, and I've cried a few times. So, I just posted the polls, and I'm giving you guys till Friday to vote. So, tell you friends, ok?

But these polls are blind polls so you can't see which is winning, ok? And Results should be up by Saturday! I hope you guys enjoy voting! 0_o


	3. Tradgedies and OH NO!

Oh no! ok, I don't get polls, so im just posting them on here, ok. But Please, don't vote for one categoty more than once, ok? Please!

**Nominations for Tragedy**

A Mending Soul by ShanandRay

Nothing Could Change That by SibunAmber

The Way I Died by The GothPixie

Whiskey Lullaby by follow you into the night

The Lock In by XxLostxXxLovexX

6 Billion People by

Eight Weeks by Thalia Marie Grace

Whispers of the Wind by Theatregirl7

No Such Things as Happy Endings by Embre Falling

Fear by angela1997

And the Regret Will Live On by Nabian8735

Okay, only one poll is one my profile, and it's the one with the best author. I'm posting one at a time because its easier, but ALL will be up today


	4. Fantasy and Angst

Angst

hey, sorry it took me so long to post this next one. But here are the angst stories. But like, only ONE person voted so far. To vote, you just review and tell me. Please, vote vote vote! Votes due by Monday, and to vote for best author, you can go 2 my profile to vote, kk?

Nominees

The Dance by I Slay Darkness With Belief

When a Heart Breaks by weaselette01

What They've Become by Embre Falling

Goodbye by MissLilly235045

Insane by MorganGrimm

White Marble Title by Embre Falling

Stuck in a cave by xforeverlovex21

My Other Half by molermouth28

Forgotten by Embre Falling

One Soul, two Bodies by blahgal

Fanatsy

Ninaella: A house of Anubis Fairytale by pieface98

Unknown Princess by Hannah Banana 1456

True loves Kiss by Sandy1198

Eternity by MorganGrimm

Just Super by MorganGrimm

I'm Your Protector by NinaKatnissWeasley7


	5. Sonfic, Romance, AND poetry

Well, hay all you voters. I have been really out of it, haven't I? But you guys have been to too. I have had only 2 voters so far, and I'm not liking it. So I'm gonna hange up the rules. You can vote for yourself, alright? As long as I get more voters. And please, if you feel the need to flame me for my forgetfulness, by all means flame me. It's better than nothing. As for the end of the voting date, im not sure. As soon as I have all of these posted, then I'll tell you. Please vote by reviewing! And the best author is a poll on my profile. So imagine I'm on my hands and knees and begging you to vote.

Poetry

A Fabina Poem: Stop Standing There by Luv2writeHOA

Having A Coke with You by pieface98

Lips of an Angel by XxLostxXxLovexX

I Love how by I Slay Darkness With Belief

Intense by I Slay Darkness with Belief

Cancer Six Years To Live by MiaandDak

In Deep by xMusicalManiacx

The Truth by alice-in-wonderland-22

House of the Holy by olivegroves

Full of Secrets by LuvMe4Me

And here is the all the excitement!

Romance

100 precent by BrianaRose724

Journey to the Center of the earth by pieface98

House of Cinderella by graciemarie4ever

meant to be by fabina4ev

House of Graduations, House of Beginnings by GSCross

Jara-Tickle Wars by Seddieshortbus (I know it's not fabina, I still accepted it)

When You Get Stuck in an Elevator by pieface98

Thunder can help by lilzerinaballerina

Let It Rain by ral7224

Chocolate Kisses by I Turned Into A Banana

Here's Another!

Sonfics

Ours by angla1997

Kiss the Girl by ShanandRay

Baby, It's Cold Outside by pieface98

You Belong With Me by Luminescstar

If This Was A Movie by Jesus4Eternity

Battle Of The Bands by NINAXFABIAN

Break My Heart by Hannah Banana 1456

I See the Light by pieface98

Mine by shut away

So, now I have a proposition to make with you…. To get more voters, I am not going to put on another category until I get more voters. I know this might seem unfair, but I had to resort to it! If I get 5 votes today, then I will put up the rest of the Categories tomorrow morning! Mwuhahahaha!


	6. Everything Else

**Hey! So, you guys probably aren't very happy with me right now. I understand. I do seem like a bit of a flake. But, to tell you the truth, I kind of wanted to quit. Why? Because of nobody voting! Are you guys mad at me or something? Rallied up a strike? Can someone just tell me what's going on with the No Voters thing? Please?**

**Hurt/Comfort Nominees**

My Love by TheGreekGoddessOfPencils

House of: Dirty Little Secrets by FabinaHOA

Memories by fashionablyobsessed

Phone Call by FriendForEver

A Flower in Full Bloom by Rockets Love

Is this the end of you? by chocoKira07

Worse Than Death by Embre Falling

pier jump by Lolxlovesxpandas

The Pretty Girl with the Big Brown Eyes by Thalia Marie Grace

Somewhere Only We Know by Nabian8735

**Comedy Nominees**

hoa kindergarten by anubissibuna

Love in a Hellhole by GreekGoddess00

The Benefits of Blackouts by ginger-drake14

Recipes, Recipes, RECIPES! By BonnieRadcliffeGurl

I Declare War by Hanna Banana 1456

The Bean Grower by Jake Nickleby

Amber's Mystery Drink by puddinpuppy

Cupcakes by angela1997

Blame It On The Chicken by JeromeNinaLover

A Change Outside My Window by pieface98

**One Shots**

Birthdays and Swings by Pieface98

I Changed My mind by Fabinaismylife23

MASH by XxxCloudyxxX

a fabina redo again by SibunaChika1227

A Point They'll Never Get by candygrrl

Seven Kisses 'Til Midnight by angela1997

Pure heart by Luminescent by Darkness

Safe In My Heart by HeatherCullen111

Selfishly by TheGirlWithBrokenDreams

Forever In Our Hearts by Brianna Mcbride

**And just in case you can't see the poll on my profile…**

**Authors**

Pieface98

angela1997

Embre Falling

ShanandRay

MorganGrimm

Thalia Marie Grace

shut away

anubissibuna

fabina4ev

weaselette01

**Ok, so that's everything. I'm giving you about 13 days to vote, so the I won't be excepting any more votes by 3:00 pm (California Time.) on the next Saturday. PLEASE VOTE! I'm kinda getting desperate now. PLEASE! **


	7. The end

**Hey, guys! Sorry I forgot to post this yesterday, I've been really busy. But that's no excuse, so I'm really sorry! I hope you guys like the end of the Mystery Awards! **

**And now, the winners! **

When I read this story, I wanted to cry my eyes out. This is an excellent story, and it made me reread it over and over again. This story and author deserve it!

The Best Tragedy:** Whiskey Lullaby by follow you into the night**

This story is really sad, and even though it confused me a bit, I still enjoyed it.

Best Angst: **What They've Become by Embre Falling**

This is a fantastic story! It has it's own little world, and has a good backround. I really fell in love with it!

Best Fantasy: **Ninaella: A House of Anubis Fairytale by Pieface98**

This kept me laughing! Wow, this was a fun read! I recommend all of you to read this!

Best Comedy: **hoa kindergarten by anubissibuna**

This is too is excellent. It matched the lyrics perfectly!

Best Songfic: **Baby, It's Cold Outside by Pieface98**

This story was the best Hurt/Comfort because it so easily could happen on the show. It had a happy ending, too.

Best Hurt/Comfort: **Phone Call by FriendForEver**

This is one of the best poems I've read. It deserves this recognition.

Best Poetry: **I Love how by I Slay Darkness With Belief**

This is a really good story, and I liked it a lot!

Best One-Shot: **Seven Kisses 'Til Midnight by angela1997**

This was really romantic. I really liked it. And I think you guys should read it. It really is fantastic.

Best Romance: **Thunder can help by lilzerinaballerina**

And seriously, it's an honor to present this award to this well- known author. We all know they deserved it, so, The Winner of The Best Author of Fabina Stories is… **Pieface98! **


End file.
